Joints are one of the common ways bones in the skeleton are connected. The ends of normal articulated bones are covered by articular cartilage tissue, which permits practically frictionless movement of the bones with respect to one another [L. Weiss, ed., Cell and Tissue Biology (Munchen: Urban and Schwarzenburg, 1988) p. 247].
Articular cartilage is characterized by a particular structural organization. It consists of specialized cells (chondrocytes) embedded in an intercellular material (often referred to in the literature as the "cartilage matrix") which is rich in proteoglycans, collagen fibrils of predominantly type II, other proteins, and water [Buckwalter et al., "Articular Cartilage: Injury and Repair," in Injury and Repair of the Musculoskeletal Soft Tissues (Park Ridge, Ill.: American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons Symposium, 1987) p. 465]. Cartilage tissue is neither innervated nor penetrated by the vascular or lymphatic systems. However, in the mature joint of adults, the underlying subchondral bone tissue, which forms a narrow, continuous plate between the bone tissue and the cartilage, is innervated and vascularized. Beneath this bone plate, the bone tissue forms trabeculae, containing the marrow. In immature joints, articular cartilage is underlined by only primary bone trabeculae. A portion of the meniscal tissue in joints also consists of cartilage whose make-up is similar to articular cartilage [Beaupre, A. et al., Clin. Orthop. Rel. Res., pp. 72-76 (1986)].
Two types of defects or lesions are recognized in cartilage tissue, i.e., full-thickness defects and superficial defects. These defects differ not only in the extent of physical damage to the cartilage, but also in the nature of the repair response each type of lesion can elicit.
Full-thickness defects extend to the subchondral bone and can cause severe pain since the bone plate contains sensory nerve endings. Such defects generally arise from severe trauma or during the late stages of degenerative joint disease, such as osteoarthritis. Full-thickness defects may, on occasion, lead to bleeding and the induction of a repair reaction from the subchondral bone [Buckwalter et al., "Articular Cartilage: Composition, Structure, Response to Injury, and Methods of Facilitating Repair," in Articular Cartilage and Knee Joint Function: Basic Science and Arthroscopy (New York: Raven Press, 1990) pp. 19-56]. The repair tissue formed is a vascularized fibrous type of cartilage with insufficient biomechanical properties, and does not persist on a long-term basis [Buckwalter et al. (1990), supra].
Superficial defects in the articular cartilage tissue are restricted to the cartilage tissue itself. Such defects are notorious because they do not heal and show no propensity for repair reactions.
These defects may appear as fissures, divots, or clefts in the surface of the cartilage, or they may have a "crab-meat" appearance in the affected tissue. They contain no bleeding vessels (blood spots) such as are seen in full-thickness defects. Superficial defects may have no known cause, but often they are the result of mechanical derangements which lead to a wearing down of the cartilaginous tissue. Mechanical derangements may be caused by trauma to the joint, e.g., a displacement of torn meniscus tissue into the joint, meniscectomy, a laxation of the joint by a torn ligament, malalignment of joints, or bone fracture, or by hereditary diseases. Superficial defects are also characteristic of early stages of degenerative joint diseases, such as osteoarthritis. Since the cartilage tissue is not innervated [Ham's Histology (9th ed.) (Philadelphia: J.B. Lippncott Co. 1987), pp. 266-272]or vascularized, superficial defects are not painful. However, although painless, superficial defects do not heal and often degenerate into full-thickness defects.
It is generally believed that because articular cartilage lacks a vasculature, damaged cartilage tissue does not receive sufficient or proper stimuli to elicit a repair response [Webber et al., "Intrinsic Repair Capabilities of Rabbit Meniscal Fibrocartilage: A Cell Culture Model", (30th Ann. Orthop. Res. Soc., Atlanta, Feb. I984); Webber et al., J. Orthop. Res., 3, pp. 36-42 (1985)]. It is theorized that the chondrocytes in the cartilaginous tissue are normally not exposed to sufficient amounts of repair-stimulating agents such as growth factors and fibrin clots typically present in damaged vascularized tissue.
One approach that has been used to expose damaged cartilage tissue to repair stimuli involves drilling or scraping through the cartilage into the subchondral bone to cause bleeding [Buckwalter et al. (1990), supra1. Unfortunately, the repair response of the tissue to such surgical trauma is usually comparable to that observed to take place naturally in full-thickness defects that cause bleeding, viz., formation of a fibrous type of cartilage which exhibits insufficient biomechanical properties and which does not persist on a long-term basis [Buckwalter et al. (1990), supra].
A variety of growth factors have been isolated and are now available for research and biomedical applications [see e.g., Rizzino, A., Dev. Biol., 130, pp. 411-22 (1988)]. Some of these growth factors, such as transforming growth factor beta (TGF-B), have been reported to promote formation of cartilage-specific molecules, such as type II collagen and cartilage-specific proteoglycans, in embryonic rat mesenchymal cells in vitro [e.g., Seyedin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 82, pp. 2267-71 (1985); Seyedin et al., J. Biol. Chem.. 261, pp. 5693-95 (1986); Seyedin et al., J. Biol. Chem., 262, pp. 1946-1949 (1987)].
Millions of patients have been diagnosed as having osteoarthritis, i.e., as having degenerating defects or lesions in their articular cartilage. Nevertheless, despite claims of various methods to elicit a repair response in damaged cartilage, none of these treatments has received substantial application [Buckwalter et al. (1990), supra; Knutson et al., J. Bone and Joint Surg., 68-B, p. 795 (1986); Knutson et al., J. Bone and Joint Surg. 67-B, p. 47 (1985); Knutson et al., Clin Orthop., 191, p. 202 (1984); Marquet, Clin. Orthop. 146, p. 102 (1980)]. And such treatments have generally provided only temporary relief. Systemic use of "chondroprotective agents" has also been purported to arrest the progression of osteoarthritis and to induce relief of pain. However, such agents have not been shown to promote repair of lesions or defects in cartilage tissue.
To date, treatment of patients suffering from osteoarthritis has been directed largely to symptomatic relief through the use of analgesics and anti-inflammatory agents. Without a treatment that will elicit repair of superficial defects in articular cartilage, the cartilage frequently wears down to the subchondral bone plate. At this phase of the disease, i.e., severe osteoarthritis, the unremitting nature of the pain and the significant compromise of function often dictates that the entire joint be excised and replaced with an artificial joint of metal and/or plastic. Some one-half million procedures comprising joint resection and replacement with an artificial joint are currently performed on knees and hips each year. [See e.g., Graves, E.J., "1988 Summary; National Hospital Discharge Survey", Advanced Data From Vital and Health Statistics, 185, pp. 1-12 (Jun. 19, 1990)].
There is, therefore, a need for a reliable treatment for cartilage defects which can induce repair and regeneration of stable cartilage and prevent the progression of superficial cartilage defects or lesions into severe osteoarthritis.